Mouth Shut
by untouchablerave
Summary: New Head Girl of Hogwarts, Heidi MacAvoy has the tricky task of sharing a chamber with spiteful Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. When the rumours begin to circulate about a possible Battle, Draco and Heidi will be challenged to every level.
1. Chapter 1

_**1.**_

Heidi sat on the Hogwarts Express and watched it pull away from the station. She waved to her father from the platform and watched his face grow smaller and smaller into the distance. Another year, another train journey, a long, long train journey…

However this year, there was one major change. The train was almost desolate. After the rise of Voldemort, the number of students at Hogwarts had slowly diminished. But now, numbers were at an all time low. Dumbledore had died, and no one felt safe anymore. Heidi was Muggle born, so her father knew very little of her life at Hogwarts – that wasn't to say he wasn't interested. He was still coming to terms with the fact she was a witch at all, even after seven years.

Heidi smiled at thoughts of her father. He had raised her so well after her mother had died, and he was just pleased she had a calling in life – be it a witch or not. He loved her, that's all that mattered.

Suddenly, an owl's face at the window shocked her, and she opened the carriage window to let the owl inside. It carried a letter with her name written on the envelope: _'Heidi MacAvoy'_

She ripped it open, with the owl sat opposite her on the carriage seat. Quickly, she read:

_Heidi,_

_I'm really sorry to tell you, but I'm not coming back to Hogwarts. Mum and Dad won't let me. It's not fair, but I understand why they're not allowing me to. Hogwarts isn't safe anymore, Heidi, I sent the owl to the train because I knew you'd be on it. You have to get off; you cannot go back to Hogwarts. I've heard rumours, rumours that I know you won't hear because you're a Muggle born. Merlin, that sounds horrible doesn't it? I'm sorry. The Ministry have big plans, because apparently it's been taken over by You-Know-Who, they're not letting slip anything just yet but it's going to cause trouble. You need to get yourself underground._

_Just please listen to me for once, and stop being stubborn. You and your Dad can come and stay with us, Mum and Dad said it's okay. _

_Please, Heidi!_

_Love,_

_Alys._

Heidi chuckled breathlessly. She knew Alys wouldn't come back.

She let the owl nip her finger before letting it fly off into the mist and beyond the hills.

Truth be told, she didn't really care about these so called 'rumours'. All she wanted to do was go to Hogwarts and get her seventh year done – that was what she had come to do.

She stuffed the letter into her trunk and sat back, closing her eyes for a moment and wondering why her life at Hogwarts couldn't just be quiet. Someone was always getting into trouble, causing a fuss. She had enough trouble in the wizarding world being a Muggle born; she didn't need her life being complicated.

The train was quiet, not a lot of people had been on the platform. Heidi got up and made her way to the toilet to change. On her way back, she past a carriage that seemed the most full. Inside she saw a red-headed girl, who was very pretty, and a blonde girl, who had the brightest hair she had ever seen, and a boy with dark hair and a kind face. They smiled at her, and she smiled back.

She re-entered her carriage in her robes, to find someone already in there. His face was pointed with a shock of blonde hair, much like the hair on the girl she had just seen. It was bright, almost gleaming and hard to look at.

She smiled, weakly, "Hi," but he didn't reply.

Heidi rolled her eyes and sat down, checking the lock on her suitcase. He looked shifty. They would be at the castle soon, then she could get back to the dorm and curl up in her bed, that's if any of her dorm mates had returned. She looked over to her present company, he looked asleep, and he didn't look very well either – his eyelids fluttered open and she smiled at him.

"Hi," She said again, making firm eye contact, maybe he hadn't heard her the first time?

He still said nothing.

"I'm only trying to make conversation…" She rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat.

"Well don't," He said simply, his voice raspy, like he had a cold.

"Fine," Heidi gulped, "But you came and sat in my carriage, the least you could do would be to be polite…"

"You're a Hufflepuff, aren't you?" He asked, his eyes fleeting from her face to her tie.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm not surprised," He spat.

"Again, what has that got to do with anything?"

"You should be ashamed to be a Hufflepuff," He cursed after a moment's silence, and Heidi had the urge to punch him.

"I love Hufflepuff with all my heart, if you've got a problem with that you can leave!" Her eyes fleeted to the door, but she held her gaze so he knew she meant it.

He sulkily got up and stalked out of the carriage, without a word, leaving her last words ringing in her ears.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2**_.

The students took their trunks from the carriages to be taken to the castle, and waited for the Thestral drawn carriage to arrive. Heidi dumped hers onto the large pile and stood in line to await her ride. In front of her were the trio that she had seen earlier, red, white and black all standing in a cluster whispering.

She stood behind them, folding her hands over her arms and shivering in the cold. Suddenly, the same blonde boy bumped her shoulder as he went past, fighting his way to the front of the queue.

"The end of the line is back here!" Heidi spat after him, but he seemed not to have heard her. A few sniggers ensued from the line, but no one else said anything in regards to his blatant rudeness.

The red-headed girl looked to her and smiled feebly, "Just ignore him," She rolled her eyes, and Heidi was impressed at her resistance, "He's a git, anyway…" She sighed and Heidi smiled. She was pretty, very pretty indeed – something quite charming and dazzling about her that Heidi couldn't put her finger on.

"Heidi," She extended her hand for the red-headed girl to shake, "MacAvoy,"

"Ginny Weasley," She smiled, taking her hand and shaking it firmly, "You play Quidditch?" She asked, with familiarity in her eyes.

"Chaser," Heidi nodded.

"Chaser? Me too," Ginny smiled, and they realised they were still shaking hands.

Pulling away awkwardly, Heidi turned to the blonde haired girl, whose name happened to be Luna and the dark haired boy, whose name was Neville. They were like-minded and funny, and being in their company made time go quicker.

They piled into the same carriage and laughed their way to the castle. As they were pulling in, and stepped off the back, Luna made her way to the Thestral and patted its nose, and Heidi followed.

"You can see them too…" Luna stated, not turning to her.

"Yes," Heidi said simply, "My mother – I…" She had meant to say more, but somehow her words had gotten stuck.

"Mine too," Luna said simply, and they stood there in silence looking at the tragic beauty of the creature.

"Luna," Ginny called in a sing-song fashion, and both girls turned and made their way inside. The grandeur of the castle had not changed a bit, and Heidi felt a sigh of relief pass her lips as she finally felt at home.

As she passed through the threshold into the Great Hall, where a great feast awaited them, a hand grabbed her arm – and Heidi saw the welcoming face of Professor McGonagall.

"Miss MacAvoy," She addressed her, and stood next to her was the blonde haired boy that kept popping up everywhere, "Please will you follow me, the headmaster wants to see you,"

Heidi was surprised that they had replaced Dumbledore so soon, and that it wasn't with McGonagall, she was the rightful person to succeed Dumbledore, but obviously, someone else had different ideas.

McGonagall rapped hard on the wooden door at the top of the spiral staircase and it opened, despite no one being the other side. She ushered them inside and closed the door behind them, leaving them alone.

"Why are we here?" Heidi asked and the boy shrugged, but said nothing, "What's your name?" She asked after a moment's silence, "Only, if you're going to keep popping up here and there, I should probably know…"

"Draco," He whispered, and he sounded like he had lost his voice.

"Draco," Heidi repeated, almost in disbelief.

"Yes, Draco," He spat, curling his top lip.

Heidi rolled her eyes and fiddled with her earring while they waited.

Soon, a black cloak appeared and Heidi was looking into the dead eyes of Severus Snape, her dreaded Potions master. She could have groaned, but she didn't want to appear rude.

"Before Dumbledore's untimely death, he left a list of possible candidates for Head Boy and Head Girl," Heidi swallowed, Snape hadn't even introduced himself, and why was he talking about Head Boy and Girl? "However, some students have declined to return this year which means that other arrangements for the position have been made. Draco, your name did not make the list however as I am now Headmaster I will appoint whoever I see fit, and Neville Longbottom does not strike me as a boy that has the proper credentials," He dragged out the last word that began to resemble the noise of a snake.

"And you, Miss MacAvoy, you succeeded after a list of eleven or so students that were not – suitable for the role, and were appointed as I could not stomach to see a Gryffindor take it for another year running, Hufflepuff need some achievement to add to their measly list…"

Heidi felt hot with anger and embarrassment all in one. She knew what people thought of Hufflepuff, and despite this she was proud, but to have a teacher talk down her house seemed disloyal and unsporting.

"I therefore appoint you both as Head Boy and Girl respectively, return to my office at eight am sharp tomorrow morning to receive your duties…" He said sharply, "Professor McGonagall will take you to your new quarters after the banquet, where your names will be announced,"

Draco said nothing; he didn't even look the slightest bit pleased.

"Thank you, Professor," Heidi gleamed with enthusiasm, "Thank you," She smiled again, almost on the verge of tears. But Snape looked as though he might be sick if she actually cried, so she managed to blink them back.

"You will receive your badges in the Great Hall," He said finally, "You are dismissed,"


	3. Chapter 3

_**3.**_

The great wooden door shut behind her and Draco as they stepped foot in their new headquarters. The drapes were coloured a horrible mix of green and yellow, and through blurry eyes looked like someone had been sick down them. It wasn't home, and Heidi didn't feel comfortable there.

Heidi lit the fire, as Draco sat down on the sofa, still not saying a word.

"We should at least be civil if we're going to be sharing a common room," Heidi said softly, "First impressions can be corrected. Let's start fresh," She said, sitting on her heels and smiling towards him, "I'm Heidi MacAvoy – Hufflepuff," She gestured towards her tie, "I'm from Gloucester,"

Draco looked at her with the same expression he'd had on for most of the night, like a sulking child.

"Draco Malfoy," He said simply, staring into the blazing fire, "Slytherin," He mouthed, like he was threatening her.

"I've heard a lot about your father…" Heidi pursed her lips, "He's talked about a lot in the Daily Prophet. They're always quoting him…"

"They seem to think his opinions are important," Draco spat bitterly.

"Are they?" Heidi asked tentatively.

"Not to me, but what does he care?" Draco sighed, "I'm just biding my time here… waiting…"

"Waiting for what?"

He seemed to ignore her, "I've done things that will make your skin crawl," He snarled and Heidi realised that she was actually very scared of him. His face softened slightly, "My father sent me back here, seems to think he can use me at his will… This place has gone to the dogs!" He cried.

"I love Hogwarts," Heidi smiled, weakly, "I know it's no consolation to you, but Hogwarts is my home,"

"Well…" Draco whispered, "It won't be for long,"

Heidi sat in silence, her eyes wide with shock, as Draco stood up and stalked away.

He stopped at the door that lead to his room, and turned back, "You didn't hear that…" He told her sternly, "You didn't hear that, you understand?" Heidi nodded, but said nothing, "Mouth shut!" He said finally, before smashing the door closed, the noise of the slam ringing through the silence.


	4. Chapter 4

_**4**__**.**_

Heidi awoke the next morning full of excitement at her new position. She wrote a letter to her father and Alys to tell them both the good news, but declined to mention to Alys what Draco had let slip to her last night, and what relevance it had to the 'rumours'. She kept his conversation ticking over in her mind; he was waiting for something, waiting for something to happen. He didn't want to be here, that much was for sure.

Heidi told herself that she wasn't going to get involved. She had heard many a time, the tales of Harry Potter and The Golden Trio. She suspected most of them were fabricated, because most of the time, the tales were too epic to be true.

It was her last year, all she had to do was get through a few months work and revise well. That wouldn't be hard, would it?

She exited her room, the room that she had to herself, and entered the common room – the sickly sight of green and yellow giving her a headache. It seemed that Draco was not awake yet, although he had left a note, a letter? A list? Something was written on parchment that sat on the table.

Heidi looked over it, and found it was the list of possible candidates for Head Boy and Girl.

_Hermione Granger_

_Lavender Brown_

_Parvati Patil_

_Padma Patil _

_Hannah Abbot_

_Susan Bones_

_Megan Jones_

_Lisa Turpin_

_Mandy Brocklehurst _

_Pansy Parkinson _

_Daphne Greengrass_

_Heidi MacAvoy_

_Ron Weasley_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Dean Thomas_

_Seamus Finnegan_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley _

_Terry Boot_

_Michael Corner _

_Anthony Goldstein _

_Wayne Hopkins_

_Ernie MacMillian_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Theodore Nott_

At least her name had actually been on the list, even if at the very bottom. She wondered why Pansy or Daphne hadn't been elected, but obviously Snape hadn't wanted to seem biased to the school governors – it was obvious that making a Hufflepuff Head Girl was his idea of a sick joke. Draco's name hadn't made an appearance at all. Heidi couldn't believe that not one of the eleven students before her had either not returned or been suitable. He probably picked her to spite Dumbledore the most, that's something that she wouldn't put past Professor Snape. Snape had been right though, the most popular candidates had all been Gryffindors. She wondered why Harry Potter's name had been declined from the list.

Just then, the front door burst open and Draco stalked in.

Heidi squealed slightly, and clutched her chest, "I thought you were still asleep,"

"I rarely sleep," Draco replied defiantly, sitting down in front of the fire.

"This list…" She held out to him, but he didn't take it.

"I found it," Draco snarled, his eyes fixated on the grate.

"Did you steal it?" Heidi's brow crossed.

"Who are you? My mother?" Draco spat.

"I was just asking," Heidi rolled her eyes, "Listen, Draco – if we're going to be working together and pretty much living together too, you're going to have to exercise some manners and be polite towards me," Heidi told him, folding her arms.

Draco had an expression on his face that Heidi couldn't read, but the corners of his mouth were turned up, and she swore she could see a ghost of a smile.

"What?" She asked, mid-sentence.

"Nothing," Draco shook his head, "You just, reminded me of someone," He hid his face from her and sat in silence.

"Right… well, we're going to have to work something out," She said loosely, "I get it, you don't like Hufflepuffs, not many people do – but quit sulking and get over it,"

Draco lifted his head and looked at her, and Heidi wasn't sure whether he was going to shout at her or not.

"No one has ever spoken to me like that," Draco muttered, faintly.

"Well, get used to it, sunshine," Heidi replied, bitterly, "I'm a Quidditch girl, okay, I'm a tough cookie," She half-laughed, realising how ridiculous her argument was starting to sound, "Deal with it, or go,"

Draco smirked, and she felt some sense of result that she had at least made him smile a little. Maybe now they could find some common ground.

"Alright, I get it," He said holding his hands up, "No bullshit,"

"Right," Heidi nodded, "No bullshit,"

"Since we're going with that whole, no bullshit thing…" He said, standing up and making his way towards his room, "Nice panties…"

Heidi looked down, and then behind, to find her skirt tucked into her underwear. Embarrassed, she squealed slightly and pulled the hem of her skirt out, as Draco laughed his way into his chamber.


	5. Chapter 5

_**5.**_

Heidi sat in the Great Hall during one of her free periods, scribbling away, when McGonagall appeared at her side.

"Miss MacAvoy, may I join you?"

"Yes, Professor," Heidi smiled, moving her books and bag for McGonagall to sit down.

"I do not want to deter you from your work, Miss MacAvoy, however, there are some pressing matters that I must talk to you about," McGonagall said, and Heidi nodded, putting down her quill, "As you have probably assumed, Hogwarts has changed dramatically since Dumbledore's death and most of – if not all of the changes have most certainly not been approved by me. Snape has taken over well and truly, and his loyalties seem to be rather vague at this moment in time. I do not feel that his heart truly is within the school, and I'm sure you've heard the rumours about whether his allegiance lies within Dumbledore too," Heidi nodded, "Draco's father, is very… close friends with Snape – shall we say? And I think it best that you keep an eye on Mr Malfoy, he is incredible temperamental and I think it would do well for him to have confidence in you,"

"Are you asking me to spy, Professor?" Heidi asked.

"Spy isn't the word I'd use, Miss MacAvoy," McGonagall sat back, deep in thought, "I'm asking you to make sure that if Draco lets slip anything that may be in my interest, you should come and tell me immediately. I'm sure that Snape is asking Draco to do the same,"

Heidi nodded, "Yes, Professor," Draco's voice echoing in her mind, of what he said last night, _he was being too vague to be threatening_, she thought.

"I'm proud of you Miss MacAvoy," McGonagall said tentatively, "This school needs you, it needs your good heart and loyalty… no pressure," She smiled and stalked off out of the Great Hall.

Sweat gathered on Heidi's forehead, she was definitely feeling the pressure. She thought about the letter that Alys had sent her, and looked it over when she got back into her chamber. _I've heard rumours, rumours that I know you won't hear because you're a Muggle born. The Ministry have big plans, because apparently it's been taken over by You-Know-Who, they're not letting slip anything just yet but it's going to cause trouble. You need to get yourself underground. _

Heidi thought to herself, as she wandered through the school towards her chamber. _'If the Prophet and the Ministry have been taken over by You-Know-Who, then they'll be printing and telling us what they want everyone to hear, and that also means that they won't be telling the truth. Obviously, You-Know-Who wants to take over the world, but if we're none the wiser… Everyone knows he's back because of what happened at the Ministry two years ago, and with Dumbledore gone… he's got more of an incentive to do what he likes… but what has that got to do with me as a Muggle born,'_

She turned down the corridor, towards the door that had a shiny golden plaque on it reading 'Head Boy: Draco Malfoy' and 'Head Girl: Heidi MacAvoy'. Heidi smiled, but before she could open the door Draco paced past her, knocking her shoulder, and letting her books fall out of her grasp. Without a second look he stalked his way into his chamber and slammed his door closed. Heidi heard him rustling about, dumbfounded at his behaviour.

Deciding to let him cool off for an hour or two, Heidi plonked down on the sofa in front of the fire and massaged her temples. She couldn't help but play the conversation that she'd had with McGonagall, over and over again in her head. McGonagall was basically admitting to her that the castle was unsafe under Snape's control – and that Draco Malfoy was not to be trusted.

Heidi looked towards his door, feeling rage burn inside her. How could somebody who was Head Boy be such a threat to the school? No wonder Snape had placed him there, wanting an heir in case Snape's position was compromised. Snape, Mr Malfoy, Draco, all of them were clearly involved in the Dark Arts, that was no question. But what they had in mind for the school was clearly still in discussion, and Draco was obviously waiting for his cue. Snape just wanted to be able to give Draco more power, more reason to do what he wants. Heidi felt sick.

The door opened and Heidi knew that the only thing coming out of her mouth would be verbal backlash.

"I want to know now, Draco, whatever is happening with you, or Snape, and whatever that has to do with Hogwarts – I know you're up to something," She cried, her fists clenching against her sides.

Draco simply laughed, "And why would I tell you, stupid girl?" He spat, closing the door behind him and making his way towards the front door. Heidi stood in his way.

"Tell me!" She squared up to him, "If you're innocent then prove it,"

"Innocent until proven guilty sweetheart, now get out of my way," He pushed her aside, but Heidi was strong enough to match him thanks to Quidditch.

"Don't you dare push me!" Heidi roared, pushing him back, the surprise in his eyes was almost hilarious, "Your allegiance with Snape is quite obvious, Draco, why else would he have made you Head Boy, when you weren't even on the list?" Heidi reeled off, watching Draco's face drain to white, "I've found you out haven't I? Your heart doesn't lie with Hogwarts, neither does Snape's!"

"And what?" Draco cried, "What of it? Because I don't see anyone else giving a damn. Everyone knows that Voldemort is back, that's no secret…"

"The point is, something is going to happen to the castle -,"

"So what if it is?"

"Over my dead body Draco!" Heidi bellowed, and he turned to look at her, her eyes piercing with hatred, "And I'm not going to let you!"

Draco walked towards her, his wand in hand, and pushed her against the door.

"I could do it you know, I could kill you right here, right now," He said with eerie tenderness, "I could kill you and Snape wouldn't care. You're a Hufflepuff, what good are you to the wizarding world?" He held her throat in his bare hands against the door, tracing his wand over her jaw line, "Snape would say you died in a freak accident, because truth is, I have a lot more power here than you care to imagine, sweetheart – so here's a tip. Fuck off, before you get yourself killed, keep your mouth shut and we won't have a problem,"

Beads of sweat gathered of Heidi's forehead, as she gulped loudly against Draco's grasp.

"Like I said, Draco," Heidi choked, "Over my dead body!" She gritted her teeth and spat in his face.

Draco turned from her, his hands still hot around her face. He turned back with venom in his eyes, and Heidi was sure that he would hit her. Instead, he slammed her against the door again and kissed her roughly on the mouth.

Heidi squirmed beneath him, feeling the acidic taste of some kind of Firewhiskey on his breath as he kissed her harshly, before throwing her to the ground and slamming the front door behind him.

Heidi cowered in the corner for a few seconds, feeling her lip sting from where he had bitten her a little, trying to comprehend in her head what the hell had just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

_**6**__**. **_

Heidi hadn't spoken to Draco since that night. They had to appear a united front, try and lift the school spirit – well, what was left of the school and its spirit. The numbers were dwindling, as more and more kids left the school. No one liked Snape's new regime, or the appearance of the Dementors or the Carrows.

Heidi was on edge, it was obvious. Everyone knew that her fumbling her way through her speeches wasn't fooling anyone, especially when Draco failed to show up for his duties. Heidi was trying, and that was the best she could ever do. Even McGonagall's meek smiles towards her from the Teacher's table told her that they were fighting a loosing battle.

Draco's behaviour was becoming more and more unbearable. He barely talked, and when he did his voice was full of spite and malice. Heidi hadn't forgotten that he'd kissed her; in fact, it was all she could think about. That and what Draco was planning for the school. She was always between stewing in hostility towards Draco and confronting him, but she didn't know exactly what she wanted to say.

She would sit at the bureau in the common room, scribbling over her parchment, trying to get her work done when all she could think about was Draco, shut up in his room. She couldn't think what he was doing, because he never went to class nor did his school work.

Heidi scribbled away and finally finished her essay for the evening. She felt quite lost when she wasn't doing school work, purely because it was all her day was consumed of – that and patrolling the corridors after dinner. It was a duty she normally shared with the Prefects and Draco, but since Draco wasn't taking his role as Head Boy seriously, it was up to her to lead them.

The door to Draco's chamber swung open and he stalked out carrying a bag high on his shoulder, he looked like he was going somewhere.

"Where are you going?" Heidi asked, getting up and rushing to beat him to the door. She found themselves in the exact same spot as last time, and this scared her a little.

"I'm going home," He spat, "Now get out of my way,"

"You don't think I'm just going to stand aside and let you leave?" Heidi exclaimed, "You have a duty Draco, if you were just another student then I wouldn't care. You have a job to do!"

"I don't care about being Head Boy, I never have done and I never will – why can't you just deal with that?"

"I didn't get asked to be Head Girl either, but unlike you I see it as a blessing!" Heidi cried, "I mean for goodness sake, have some gratitude!"

"I'm going home," Draco told her calmly, "Now step aside,"

"Why did you kiss me the other night!" She asked, a question that had been itching to escape her lips for days. The room fell silence, and Draco's cheeks flushed red.

"It's bad enough that you're a Hufflepuff," Draco muttered.

"Why should that matter?" Heidi scowled, "You still kissed me didn't you? I'm still a person for crying out loud!"

"I know that!" Draco hushed her as he raised his voice, "Don't you think I know that! And I'm sure you can imagine how my father would react if he knew…"

"Is this about him?" Heidi asked after a moment's silence, "All of this is about doing what Daddy wants?"

"It's a whole lot bigger than that!" Draco cried.

"I don't care what your father thinks, or does, he is a horrible man for even thinking for a second that he can control you or make your actions unworthy," Heidi cried, "We're just kids, Draco," Her tone softened, and Draco hung his head, "We're just kids, and they're using you for your own free will, Snape, your father,"

"You-Know-Who," Draco muttered and Heidi's eyes widened, "Oh yes, who do you think was supposed to kill Dumbledore last year, that was my mission… and as I didn't complete it, I put my family name to shame. Now my father sent me back here, as punishment. Head Boy means nothing to me; I know exactly what is going to happen to Hogwarts…"

"We can end this, Draco," Heidi said softly, placing her hand on his shoulder, "If you just come clean, McGonagall will help us…"

"You don't understand…" Draco muttered, shrugging of her hand, "You don't understand what it's like to be me,"

"I'm trying my best!" Heidi roared, and made to leave, but Draco caught her arm and swung her around, gripping her waist tightly and pulling her towards him, pressing his lips down hard on hers with such fervour and zeal that Heidi was sure she would pass out.

Draco didn't stop; he pushed her against the table forcefully and hitched her skirt up, letting his fingers wander. Heidi felt on edge and confused, one minute he was shouting at her to back off and then the next he was making her a potential conquest.

In the next few moments Heidi's emotions changed from confusion, lust, hurt, lust, confusion, pain, and pleasure – and when Draco had finally finished, Heidi wasn't sure if it's what she had wanted at all. Draco continued to kiss her, massaging her lips with his own and it made her feel quite warm and gooey inside.

He rested his forehead against hers, and neither of them quite knew what to say.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, looking at her.

Heidi shrugged, but was still a step behind him.

"You think you know me, but you don't," Draco muttered, pulling away with deep concern in his eyes, "And you certainly won't feel like this when you find out,"

"I don't understand," Heidi replied.

"I know," Draco nodded, "I don't like who I've become, but I can't help it. I need to go,"

"Will you be back?" Heidi asked weakly as he walked towards the door.

"I don't know," He gulped, and cradled her face one last time before slipping past the portrait and closing it behind him.

Heidi didn't really know what to feel at that point, her head and her heart were a mix of emotions and feelings that she couldn't quite comprehend. She walked to the bathroom to clean herself and get ready for her nightly duties, closing the door to her common room behind her.

She almost got the fright of her life, as waiting the other side was Ginny Weasley.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" She half chuckled, "I just passed Draco, he looked gutted,"

"Oh, just Draco being Draco," Heidi chuckled, "You coming for Prefect duty?"

"I'm not a Prefect…" Ginny twisted her mouth, "But sure, I'll come,"

"Be careful of the Carrows, they might… y'know,"

"Had worse," Ginny shrugged, "Being a beta for Fred and George's pranks gives you a pretty thick skin," They chuckled together, walking down the corridor towards the Entrance Hall, "Are you okay?" Ginny asked tentatively, "You look like you've been crying…"

Heidi clutched her cheeks and sure enough they were damp, she hadn't even realised.

"Oh – err…" She stuttered, "Hay fever," And cursed herself as she realised immediately that Ginny didn't know what that meant, "It's a Muggle condition, allergy to pollen, cut grass…" She trailed off, knowing that it was a lost cause on Ginny.

"Oh," Ginny replied, and let them walk in silence for a few more paces, their hands knocking together awkwardly as they did so, "I didn't know you were a Muggle born…" Ginny said finally, looking up.

"Not many people do," Heidi shrugged, "No one really knows me I don't think,"

"You were friends with Alys weren't you?"

"Yeah, but she didn't want to come back,"

"Why?"

"Believed the rumours I guess," Heidi replied.

"Well, we all do, don't we," Ginny sniffed, "But we need to keep calm and carry on, the world doesn't stop turning does it?"

"I guess not," Heidi agreed.

"You'll be careful won't you?" Ginny stopped and looked dead into Heidi's eyes, "Being a Muggle born at the moment, again we the rumours," She flustered, "It's not safe, so… sharing a chamber with Draco – just be careful,"

Heidi wondered if Ginny had been outside of the chamber longer than she previously thought.

"I'll be careful," Heidi nodded, reminiscing in her mind of the illicit moments she had shared with Draco back at the chamber, "But why does everyone keep going on about me being a Muggle born?"

Ginny sighed, her brows knitted together tensely, "It's no secret that You-Know-Who is sort of taking over…" She said tentatively, looking around to make sure they weren't being watched, "He's taking over the Ministry, the Daily Prophet, everything…"

"I kind of guessed that already," Heidi shrugged.

"He doesn't like Muggles, or anyone who is Muggle born for that matter," Ginny replied, "If you catch my drift…"

"So what? He's going to round us up and throw us in Azkaban," Heidi asked, and Ginny looked most sorrowful, she opened her mouth to reply but she really didn't need to, Heidi already knew, "He'll kill us won't he?"

"I hope not," Ginny's eyes glistened with tears, "One of my best friends is out there, and she's a Muggle born, no protection, nothing… well, she has my brother, but he's useless most of the time,"

Heidi nodded, her head swarming with possibilities. If Snape was in allegiance with You-Know-Who, he'll stop at nothing to make sure his work is completed. He has access to all of the information in the school, including Blood Status.

"He'll start with Ministry workers probably," Ginny said, and Heidi was convinced she had read her mind, "Then he'll come here…"

"How much time do we have?" Heidi asked, feeling her heart racing.

"Who knows?" Ginny shook her head, "If he's already taken over the Ministry, why should he wait…"

"Then why should we wait?" Heidi demanded, her eyes widening with fear, "We've got to do something,"

"What can we do? McGonagall is part of the Order of the Phoenix, she knows everything, we can't act until we know for sure, it's all just rumours…"

"Rumours! Rumours! Rumours!" Heidi cried, almost stamping her feet in protest, "It's all to do with fucking rumours!"

"Keep your voice down you nutter," Ginny scoffed, looking around at a few scared first years that scuttled by.

"I'm not going to stand by and let him kill someone because of their heritage!" Heidi spat in hushed tones, keeping her voice low.

"We could really use you in Dumbledore's Army, you know," Ginny half-smirked, their mouths close enough that Heidi could feel Ginny's breath ticking her top lip.


	7. Chapter 7

_**7.**_

Heidi paced her chamber. It had been weeks since Draco had left and she hadn't heard a peep out of him since. It wasn't that she was expecting a letter a day from him, but they _had_ divulged in an illicit affair before he had left. Snape hadn't seemed bothered at all by Draco's disappearing act, but if he was blood brothers with Mr Malfoy then he would have already known.

Heidi was beside herself, fear stricken and panicked. She had walked with Ginny, Luna and Neville many nights to the Room of Requirement where they attended meetings for Dumbledore's Army. Being Head Girl, Heidi had to pretend her allegiance lay with Snape; she couldn't stick around with the other members who were beginning to practically live in the room.

Outside, things were getting darker, rumours were spreading about the Ministry doing blood status checks and Heidi couldn't hold a brave face any longer, and neither could McGonagall. She knew something was happening, something bad, but couldn't tell her anything unless it was 'officially confirmed'. Heidi had received a letter from Alys late one night, saying that her Aunt who was a Muggle born had to flee the country in the middle of the night, along with her blood-Uncle and cousins as they were deemed blood traitors. Her Aunt worked in the Ministry, and apparently every Ministry worker was under enquiry and questioning.

Heidi paced still, in front of the fire. All her school work was done and she had nothing left to do before her nightly duties. All she could do was think. What could she do when they came for her? More to the point would Draco give her up – did he even know she was Muggle born? Surely, being a Hufflepuff was embarrassment enough for him…

She sighed sat down on the couch, brushing her fingers through her hair. She could do nothing, that was the worst, she just had to wait.

Just then the door to the chamber creaked ajar and Heidi wondered if she had left it open. She heard footsteps padding into the room, and suddenly Draco appeared. She caught him off-guard, and he shuddered slightly, slipping the bag off his shoulder letting it fall with a thud to the ground.

"Hi," She breathed.

"Hi," He replied, and for a moment Heidi thought she must've been dreaming.

"What bought you back?" She asked after a beat.

Draco gulped, "I couldn't tell you that…"

"Well I doubt I had anything to do with it," Heidi replied slightly bitterly, getting up off the sofa and making her way to bed.

She felt him tense near her and he grabbed her wrist again. She turned to him, and looked deeply into his eyes, just like before. His eyes were full of questions, things he wanted to say but couldn't articulate, feelings – so strange, as before she'd seen death inside them.

He kissed her zealously, his hand cupping her face and it felt just like the last time, except Heidi felt comfortable. She had grown to know his habits, and these acts of spontaneity.

"Where were you? Where did you go?" She asked breathlessly.

"No questions now," He replied hurriedly, undressing her quickly and pushing her into her own chamber, clothes lying discarded in a trail from the common room.

He pushed her onto the bed and pulled his belt off, pulling his shirt over his head and leaving his fly undone.

Heidi watched him in her underwear that he had not yet removed.

"Why did you come back?" She asked, eyeing him as he laid himself over her.

"Can we have this conversation…?" He trailed off, muffling _'later'_ catching her lips in his as he ripped the fabric of her knickers and delved her delightfully.

Heidi lay back, her mind now buzzing with questions, wondering why he had returned and if he had been expecting her services when he arrived?

He finished quickly, and the romanticism of the whole act had been eradicated. Draco dismissed himself to the basin and Heidi lay there, mulling over her thoughts. He turned back to her and the conversation became significantly awkward.

He strutted over to the bed and lay down beside her, taking her hand in his, shoulder to shoulder.

"I should probably say thank you," He whispered, "You've given me sweet relief over these past few weeks,"

Heidi didn't quite know what to say, "You're welcome," She smiled.

"I know that you're in the dark about a lot of stuff," He continued, "And I don't know exactly what this is… what we are…?" This had to have been the most sincere Heidi had ever seen him, "You've been…" He trailed off again, but Heidi knew.

"Where did you go?" She asked again.

"Home, I had some business to attend to," He replied, biting his lip, "I came back because they're going to start Muggle born enquires soon, here at Hogwarts,"

"What?" Heidi exclaimed, sitting up suddenly, "When?"

"As soon as possible," Draco said, sitting up also.

"You can't be serious!" Heidi cried, "I have to tell McGonagall!" She raced up out of bed and gathered her clothes.

"Tell McGonagall, why?"

"Do you honestly think after having told me this that I'm not going to go and tell somebody?" Heidi bellowed, "People's lives are at risk here!"

"I know that!"

"So are you saying that you agree with what You-Know-Who is doing?"

"Not exactly,"

"Then what is this about Draco?" Heidi roared.

"It's a whole lot bigger than you realise!" Draco stood up to match her, "Don't try and play a big man's game when you have no idea what is going on!"

"I do, actually!" Heidi squared up to him, "I've been having some great conversations with Ginny Weasley,"

"Blood traitor," Draco spat.

"Like you can talk! I'm sure your father would be delighted to know that I'm a Muggle born!" She snarled, her chest rising and falling in the silence.

Draco clapped his hand to his mouth, "No…" He breathed, shaking his head, "No… you're not… you can't… be… no!"

"I'm a Muggle born, Draco," Heidi said defiantly, "And I'm not just going to stand here and let him kill us,"

Draco, however, was astounded at the recent revelation, sitting down on the bed again and grasping the bed sheets in shock.

"I need to go to McGonagall," She told him again, "I won't grass, I promise – but if I have anything to do with it then I'll make sure the Muggle born students get out alive,"

Suddenly, Draco grasped his forearm and clenched his teeth, obviously in searing pain.

"Draco… Draco, what's wrong!" Heidi demanded, pushing back his fringe and clasping her hands around his face.

Draco slid to the floor, shaking and breathing heavily until the pain subsided. When Heidi pulled back his robe, and expected to see a wound, she found the Dark Mark, throbbing intensely.

She could have slapped him; he had made all the wrong choices.

"Draco," He breathed, looking into his eyes, hers almost filling with tears. This couldn't be happening.

"He knows," Draco stuttered, "They are coming…"


	8. Chapter 8

_**8.**_

Heidi became panic stricken once more and hurtled around the room to straighten herself out. But Draco had backed her into a corner, the furthest corner of the room and handed her wand to her.

"Stay here okay," He told her sensitively, "Barricade yourself in, if they ask I'll say you're not here, alright? If anyone comes in, don't make a sound. If someone does, stun them and go to the Room of Requirement. I'll meet you there,"

Heidi nodded, gulping nervously.

"Stay safe, okay?" He looked into her eyes, as she slid down the wall into a cowered heap in the corner. She nodded to him and he kissed her ardently, before grabbing his cloak and sweeping out of the room. She heard the portrait outside the chamber close and she quickly got to her feet.

She smiled at Draco being concerned for her safety, but she wasn't going to stand by and allow the rest of the Muggle born students to be captured by the Death Eaters. She straightened herself up and clasped her wand tightly, following Draco's shadow out of the door.

Heidi knew that Snape wasn't going to let that Blood Status list out of his sight, so headed towards the Headmasters office at the heart of the school. People were already rousing from their common rooms, and Hogwarts appeared more manic than usual. Heidi wondered if word had gotten out yet.

She whisked her way around the corridors so fast that she hardly noticed that she'd bumped into Ginny Weasley and knocked her flying to the ground.

"HEY!" Ginny cried, before she realised who it was.

"Oh my goodness, Ginny!" Heidi cried, bending down and extending her arm to her friend and helping her up, "I'm so sorry,"

"It's fine," Ginny sighed, accepting Heidi's aid and she brushed down her robes.

"You're not hurt?"

"No," Ginny laughed breathily, "Tough ol'girl like me, not a chance," She smiled, "Where you off to in a hurry?" She asked, and the two girls looked down and noticed they were still holding hands. Why did they keep doing that?

Heidi pulled away with an awkward smile, "Oh, well, it's a long story actually – I don't really know where to begin," She fluffed, "But I am in a hurry,"

"Don't let me keep you," Ginny looked slightly hurt but forced a smile, "Let me know if there's anything me or the DA can do, yeah?"

"Will do," Heidi smiled, giving Ginny a little wave with her fingers and jogging down the corridor, "Actually, Ginny!" She called after the red-head who turned to her with a smile, Heidi jogged back towards her, "Get every Muggle born you know, and get them out of the castle now. Go and find McGonagall and tell her that I said you have to,"

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"She'll understand, she'll tell you, but you have to, okay Ginny?" Heidi gripped her shoulders tightly, "Please just trust me on this one…"

"I trust you," Ginny whispered, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Thank you," Heidi muttered, looking from Ginny's lips back to her eyes. Heidi got the impression Ginny wanted to do or say something, but felt she couldn't.

"And you?"

"Don't worry about me," Heidi smiled, pulling away and stalking off down the corridor, "I've got Head Girl business to attend to,"

Heidi emerged at the end of the corridor and sprinted her way along to the statue at the end. The statue was open, the steps free to climb, and Heidi padded her way gently around the spiral staircase up towards the large wooden door, which had been left ajar.

She pushed it aside, and the room was empty, so she stepped over the threshold cautiously. Her heart was hammering in her chest, as she tiptoed towards Snape's desk.

Her fingers clasped around the draw handle and pulled it open, rifling through the contents carefully. She remembered that she didn't have enough time and began sifting through old bits of parchment, looking for the two words she needed.

'_Blood status, blood status, blood status…'_

It wasn't anywhere, nowhere to be found. Heidi was close to panic again as she began to ransack the shelves that surrounded the office.

"Looking for something?" A cold voice came from the other side of the room, deep and calculating as Heidi turned in shock to see Snape standing there, unnervingly calm and watched her.

"I – well…" Heidi was doing some seriously fast thinking to get herself out of this one, "I was just…"

"Sticking your nose in where it's not wanted?" Snape snarled, "You're a silly little girl," He stalked forward and grasped her throat with his gripping hand.

Suddenly they heard footsteps, and Heidi felt a flush of relief that McGonagall could be walking through that door at any moment. Instead, Alecto Carrow pushed her way through, holding Draco by the scruff of the neck.

"Thank you Alecto," Snape said softly and Alecto gave a little bow.

"Draco," Heidi moaned, and he looked towards her with defeat in his eyes.

"Yes, this is all very touching," Snape spat, "Amycus!" He roared and Amycus Carrow appeared from the depths of the office.

"Resist the Mudblood," He snarled, throwing Heidi into his clutches.

"No!" Draco called, "Don't hurt her," Draco said feebly, but Snape just cackled.

"It's he sweet," He said patronizingly.

"Let him go!" Heidi cried, "What's he got to do with this? It's me that was going through your office…"

Heidi looked to Draco, he hung his head as though he were about to be executed.

"I know more than you think…" Snape said quietly, barely a whisper. He pulled out a large clump of parchment and let it fall with a thud to the desk.

Draco obviously had recognised them before Heidi did.

"NO!" He roared, "THOSE ARE PRIVATE!"

"Nothing is private to the Dark Lord!" Snape hissed, "Especially when it concerns a … Mudblood," He turned to Heidi and mouthed the word to her in case she didn't understand, but she did fully, and she wanted so badly to spit in his face for it.

Snape ripped open one of the pieces of parchment and read aloud.

"_Dear Heidi, I'm sorry I left so abruptly and we didn't have a chance to talk about what we did…"_

Heidi looked over to Draco and could have swore she saw a small splash of water hit the floor, and she was convinced he was crying. Her heart ached; all she wanted to do was hug him tightly. He could be cruel sometimes, but he didn't deserve this.

"It gets worse," Snape snarled, ripping open the next letter, "_Heidi, I know that I've been a foul git, but please believe me when I say I'm sorry_,"

Alecto and Amycus cackled loudly, sneering at Draco like he was a first year being bullied by some older students, and Heidi's heart gave another pang. All this time he'd been writing to her and she had never known, she had never gotten the chance to reply, or even read the letters herself – and now she never will.

"_Heidi, please reply to me, I can't stop thinking about you…_"

The Carrows cackled harder, Heidi thought if they hadn't been holding her and Draco back then they would be doubled over, banging their fists on the ground in hysteria.

"It goes on…" Snape said slyly, hiding the tower of letters from Heidi's eyes inside his cloak. He glided over to Heidi and stood towering over here, "I know what you came in here for…" He muttered, "Do you honestly think I would leave it just lying around for Muggle born students to try and erase their names from?"

"That wasn't what I was going to do if that's what you were wondering," Heidi spat, "But if you think I'm going to confess, then you're wrong, just in case I do end up getting away with it," She smirked slightly and saw Draco look up out of the corner of her eye.

"The blood status register isn't even in this room…" Snape whispered so coldly that Heidi's hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

Heidi raised her eyebrows and inhaled, "Then you have no reason to keep me here," She sneered.

"Do you really think I'm about to let you walk free, after all he has told you?" Snape asked, nodding towards Draco who still looked crestfallen.

Heidi said nothing.

"You're a Muggle born; you'll be the first in line…" Snape spat.

"Over my dead body…" Heidi echoed, and wriggled free from Amycus's lax clutches, past Snape himself, and through the door, practically falling down the staircases and shooting out along the corridor.

"AMYCUS! ALECTO! CATCH HER!" She heard Snape roar from the office and it made her knee caps ricochet in her sockets at the pace she was running.

She had to find Professor McGonagall, they had to alert the Order, they had to do something.

She ran towards through the corridors and found a Hufflepuff student, whose name she didn't know.

"Get all of the Muggle born students from out of their dormitories now, get them out of the castle, as quickly as you can,"

She said the same to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and even Slyerthin students; she wasn't prejudiced, although she doubted any Muggle born students would be in Slytherin anyway.

Along one of the corridors she found Ginny Weasley ushering students out of the common room and managed to catch up with her through the commotion.

"Are they going to the Room of Requirement?" Heidi asked, breathlessly.

"Yeah, there's a passage that goes right through to the Hog's Head, they'll be safe there, although Aberforth will get a fright!" Ginny sniggered as students were walked amongst chatter and confusion with Neville as leader and Luna as another usher, "So this is what was going on?"

"Yeah," Heidi replied, forgetting that she'd even met Ginny before the kerfuffle in Snape's office, "Yeah, Draco let slip a few things…"

"I always knew," Ginny shook her head, "He's a slimy git," She cursed.

"He's not actually that bad…" Heidi replied, her eyes dazzling, "He just… makes the wrong choices,"

"You better get up to the Room of Requirement soon," Ginny said, as the last of the Muggle born Gryffindors climbed out of the portrait, "You'll be the first if Draco has anything to do with it…"

Heidi felt a swell in her heart of how wrong Ginny was.

"I need to find McGonagall," Heidi said, beginning to make her way down the corridor, "Then I need to sort a few things,"

"Oh Heidi please be careful," Ginny caught her wrist and pulled her into a tight and loving hug, pressing herself against her and squeezing her.

"I will," Heidi mumbled into Ginny's shoulder, "I'm not going to go down without a fight,"

"Hopefully there won't be one," Ginny chuckled bitterly, pulling away.

Heidi smiled, "I hope not," She agreed and jogged her way down to the end of the corridor, towards McGonagall's office, feeling eyes on the back of her neck and knew Ginny was watching her as she walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

_**9.**_

Heidi's heart was hammering against her ribcage as she drew closer and closer to McGonagall's office, but at the end of the corridor she saw Draco doubled over. She ran to him, her breathing hitching in her throat with every step.

"Draco!" She cried, kneeling down beside him, "Draco, are you okay?"

"They used the Cruciatus curse on me, after Snape left, but I got away…" He replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh my goodness," She replied, her chest rising and falling heavily as she pushed his fringe out of his eyes.

"M'fine," He struggled, letting his head fall back against the stone of the wall.

"All those letters, I'm not going to get to read them,"

"It's nothing you don't already know," Draco turned to her with a slight smile and she bent her head and caught his lips in hers, it was almost like their first kiss, in fact, it was better. It was full of passion, zeal and sensitivity and Heidi felt like she was truly walking on air.

"Whatever happens tonight, I just want you to know…"

"I thought we were leaving things unsaid…" Heidi smiled, and Draco smiled too, resting his forehead against hers.

"Snape was right," They heard a cold voice from behind them as Amycus and Alecto had caught up with them, "You two are a very cute couple," Amycus patronised.

Heidi got Draco standing and stood in front of him.

"What do you want?" Heidi spat.

"We're under orders from the Dark Lord himself to punish any blood traitors," Amycus replied with a snarl.

"And that means, baby Malfoy," Alecto cackled.

"If you're going to Crucio him, then you'll have to get through me first," Heidi cried.

"Aw, defending your boyfriend?" Alecto growled, "Looks like we'll have to take you up on that offer, sweetie,"

"CRUCIO!" Amycus bellowed and Heidi fell to the floor.

It felt like a million electric volts were passing through her system; coming out of every part of your body with such searing pain that Heidi feared it would never stop.

She made a noise that could only be described as a wounded animal, as Amycus held his gaze with her, and only ended the spell when he ran out of energy.

Heidi lay motionless on the floor, barely conscious in fact as Amycus and Alecto cackled brutally.

"She's done nothing to you!" She heard Draco cry.

"My dear, she's plaguing the world by her very existence," Alecto spat in reply, "She deserves to die,"

"Not on my watch," Draco replied breathlessly, still doubled over clutching his chest.

"Draco, when did you become such a blood traitor? This is hardly in character for you?" Amycus asked, twiddling his wand in his fingers.

"She has more heart and loyalty than the two of you put together," Draco replied, a clear snarl in his voice that made the corners of Heidi's mouth turn up into an infectious smile. Slowly, she got up, although her body was in pain and stood before the Carrows.

"I may be a Mudblood," Heidi gulped through exhaustion, "But I'm a better witch that you'll ever be, I'm a better person than you'll ever be. Guess how many lives I've saved tonight, and behind your back as well. He's not going to be happy when he finds out," She said defiantly, "You may as well kill me, what's done is done… you have no use of me anymore,"

Before Alecto could reply, McGonagall shouted "NO!" from the end of the corridor, and marched towards them, a face like thunder.

"Hurt them again and I have a licence to kill," She spat fiercely as she hurtled down the corridor.

"Professor!" Heidi cried towards McGonagall, taking a few steps towards her mentor, who was still quite a way down her corridor.

"Professor!" Alecto mimicked, "This dirty little Mudblood was just asking me to relieve her of her duties…"

"Stop this nonsense now, Alecto!" McGonagall called, her voice echoing around the corridor as she walked.

"Your wish is my command, Heidi…" She mouthed, pointing her wand straight at Heidi's chest, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" She roared, and Heidi's body fell dead to the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

_**10. **_

McGonagall stepped up to the stage in front of the students in the Great Hall, the students that were left, that is. She sighed, and looked at the measly sized group that was left, all pure or half bloods of course.

"Today is a very sad day," She began, her heart hanging heavy in her chest, "Today we mourn the loss of one of our greatest students,"

The room was silent in grief.

"Professor Snape is not here to give or attend this assembly, however I would have preferred have conducted this ceremony myself anyway," She gulped, looking at the solemn faces that stared back at her with questions in their eyes, "Despite what the Daily Prophet has announced, Heidi MacAvoy's death was no accident. Heidi MacAvoy was murdered," She looked towards Alecto Carrow, who showed no remorse, "She was killed in action as she saved many Muggle born students from death or torture, and helped them escape. I am telling you this because it is the truth, I was there, I saw it happen,"

There was a murmur between the classmates and gasps of shock, but McGonagall carried on.

"If Professor Snape had been taking this assembly I fear his version of the events may be incredibly different to my own, and may match the lies that are currently being printed in the Daily Prophet. For those of you who did not know Heidi, well or at all, she was incredibly loyal, she was kind and good-natured and stood up for what she believed in. To me, she is the model student and in today's grave times we should all take a leaf out of her book – we must all remember that this is a war, and we need to stick together if we have any chance of overcoming You-Know-Who, no matter what our blood status…"

McGonagall exhaled deeply, there was not much more she could say.

"You are dismissed," She said finally, as the students wandered out of the Great Hall talking amongst themselves.

Left to bring up the rear was Draco, who pushed past the rest of the students and hurtled towards his Head Boy headquarters. He pushed open the door and stepped through, the whole room dancing with Heidi's aura. He sighed and stepped through the room towards Heidi's chamber, and pushed the door open. Her smell hit him immediately, and he had to close to before he tortured himself any longer.

He knew where he needed to go, and he knew what he needed to say.

He darted out of the room and almost half-ran the whole way through the school and out onto the grounds, down past Hagrid's hut and through to the forest.

As soon as he saw the pearl white headstone, he almost broke down. He gingerly walked towards it and knelt down, running his fingers across the white marble that read:

"_Here lies Heidi Karen MacAvoy, _

_For Hogwarts, for Dumbledore, and for a better world,"_

Draco sighed again, his eyelids heavy.

"Hey," He breathed, wondering quite how to get out what he wanted to say, "You know all those letters that I wrote to you, that Snape stole, I never got them back, but I remember every word," He said softly, looking around to see if anyone was watching him, "I think I owe you the truth, I'm sorry that you didn't know before. When I first came into your carriage, I didn't know you were in there – I just wanted to be alone, I was rude to you and for that I'm sorry. I was furious with myself, my father, everything that had happened and was going to happen, and that I was powerless. You were the first person to stand up to me, properly and you reminded me of Hermione Granger at first. I think I've always been in love with her, and it was wrong of me to start an affair with you when for a while, the only reason I did so was _because_ you reminded me of her. I thought that with you, I could right those wrongs I did with Hermione, I could start fresh with you, and I did. While I was away, I thought about you loads and I realised that it didn't have anything to do with Hermione anymore, you were your own person and no matter what I did or said, or made you feel, you were going to stand up for what was right and I respected that so much. I wanted to tell you how I felt, but I've never been very good at being articulate. It's my fault you're here, it's my fault you're six feet under, Heidi, and I'll never forgive myself – you didn't deserve to die… it should have been me,"

Draco started to get a bit choked and decided to leave it there, he'd said his piece, but as he went to get up, Ginny Weasley stood behind him. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"You didn't hear that did you?"

"Every word," Ginny replied, with a shake in her voice, "That was very big of you, to admit all of that,"

"It's the truth," He shrugged.

"When are you going to realise Draco, that when innocent people die at your hand, it's time to give it up,"

"Give what up?"

"The Dark side, you're old enough to make your own decisions now, Draco,"

"It's whole lot bigger than you think; I told Heidi that from the beginning,"

"But what if it isn't?" Ginny interjected, "The war is over as far as I'm concerned, Harry isn't going to let us down,"

"He doesn't stand a chance and you know it,"

"Just because Heidi died, just because a good person died doesn't mean we need to give up," Ginny cried, "Plenty of people are going to die in this war, Draco, good innocent people like Heidi,"

"This war isn't even worth fighting!"

"How can you say that?"

"Without her, I have nothing left to fight for…" Draco spat, looking back at Heidi's grave.

Ginny was silent for a moment, "We could have used her The Battle," She said softly, "Such a beautiful soul, such a waste,"

"And all because she couldn't keep her mouth shut…" Draco said bitterly, tears cascading down his face, wondering if things would have been different if he hadn't poisoned the life of pure, delicate Heidi MacAvoy with his presence.


End file.
